


Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg You Nearly Died

by LegoLock



Series: Ficlet Friday [63]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action, Fluff, Gun Violence, Kisses, M/M, Mpreg, Old Training, Soldierboy To The Rescue, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: '"Hey another kiss meme can you do a pregnant Sherlock x Sebastian Moran with 10 please?10. You Nearly Died"





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Seblock Mpreg You Nearly Died

**Author's Note:**

> For askpeachrosino

Sebastian walked arm in arm with his lovely beloved creature. His wonderful creature. His wonderful Sherlock Holmes. His pregnant Sherlock Holmes.

Their daughter wasn’t due for some time, but the thin fellow was so slight his baby bump showed easily enough.

And today, they were out for a lovely stroll. No destination in mind, no place to be, just a stroll down the streets of London. Talking about nothing and everything. Sherlock was telling him about a new case and Sebastian just listened, watching his excited husband explaining how the gruesome scene was all faked.

Sebastian was about to ask a question when there was a loud metallic screeching ahead followed by a blaring horn and people screaming! Sherlock frowned, Sebastian saw smoke. “Call 999.” He muttered before jogging towards the smoke.

What sounded like a car accident was anything but as Sebastian came around the corner and nearly had his head taken off by a stray bullet suddenly ripping through the wall!

Sebastian didn’t think, he reacted, hitting the ground before another bullet could find him. Someone was shooting? Why? Sebastian wasn’t asking as he crawled behind the crashed car, his eyes flicked up…catching sight of something in the side mirror hanging down from the door.

The flicker of gunmetal and a masked man…

Sebastian waited, his breathing slowed, his heart pounded. He waited. Coiled like a spring.

The barrel of the gun preceded the gunman and that was all Sebastian needed. He sprang from his crouched position and grabbed the barrel, shoving it upwards as the man pulled the trigger and a bullet screamed through the air, singeing Sebastian’s neck.

The ex-military man snapped his palm forward, relying on training that was second nature to him from ages ago. The heel of his palm met flesh…and bone. Something crunched under the mask and the man screamed.

Sebastian didn’t stop, he jerked the gun free, tossing it down the street as he swung hard for the man’s temple.

The blow was hard enough that Sebastian knew his finger was broken long before the pain even started. But the gunman dropped like a rock. Sebastian looked around, no one else was shooting. Just one guy.

Sirens screamed, suddenly, drawing the man back to reality.

“Sebastian!” Sherlock threw his arms around the man’s neck.

“I’m al–” Sherlock’s lips closed over his, their noses mashed together and Sebastian wasn’t sure if he was still breathing or not.

The desperate gasping kiss was dragging all the air from his lungs and making the pain in his hand marginally better.

“You idiot!” Sherlock gasped as he devoured Sebastian’s lips.

“Sorry.” Sebastian gasped back, holding the pregnant man closer.

“You could have been killed!”

“Sorry.”

Sherlock broke the kiss with a heavy gasp, tears rolling down his cheeks as he looked Sebastian up and down while the police arrived.

Sebastian smiled, then held up his hand. “Broke my finger…”


End file.
